Lets Go A Little Further
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: It's another day in the Host Club, and everyone is doing there thing. Today, Hikaru wants to put in alittle change, which involves his and his brothers act. Hikaru/Kaoru YAOI! Read/Review. Don't Like, Don't Read and Don't Hate.
1. Hikarus, Good Morning

_I've been watching Ep. 1 and 2 of the English Dub of Ouran High School Host Club ((Until I get the DVD)) and with just those two to watch, I've watched them so much...I've become crazy obsessed with this show again!! (The Twins voices are just to cute and hott!!) And thus, this story is born!!_

_Disclaimer_

_Hikaru: Cj does not own the characters used in this story._

_Kaoru: They belong to there rightful owner, the maker of Ouran High School Host Club._

_Hikaru/Kaoru: She is just using us for her own fun and pleasure._

_ENJOY!!_

--

Ouran High School Host Club

Lets Go A Little Further

Chapter 1

Outside the door, fast footsteps of the Ouran fan girls could be heard as the Host Club members all set up. Soon the doors flew open and the girls smiled with glee as Tamaki raised his hand. "Welcome to our club...please, come in. Our lovely Princesses..." Soon each of the girls split up into there little groups and the host members went to there guest. Kaoru made his way to the twins usual table and as he sat down the girls all blinked at him.

"Kaoru, where did your brother go?"

Kaoru blinked then he turned and looked behind him, and there was no Hikaru. "Hmm, it seems my brother has vanished." Smiling he turned to the girls. "Allow me to go find him and bring him back." The girls smiled and squealed softly at the politeness, then Kaoru walked away.

--

Kaoru pushed open the doors leading to the host club member rooms, and as he began up the stairs. Hikaru stepped quietly out from the shadows, a mischievous smirk on his face. "Looking for something Kaoru?"

Kaoru quickly turned, then he sighs placing his hand on his chest. "Hikaru, please don't do that...you scared me. What are you doing in here anyway?...we have to hurry, our quest are here." Heading down the stairs, he grabbed Hikarus hand and just as he was about to step into the other room, Hikaru jerked him back and slammed one of the doors.

Seeing Hikaru, the girls quickly sped to the door and they peeked in from the other side, hearts in there eyes.

On the other side, Kaoru was pinned to the door. Hikaru leaning against him, holding him there. His right knee was in between Kaorus legs, his right hand was resting on his shoulder, and his other hand was running softly through his brothers hair, petting him.

"Hikaru...what are you doing, we need to be out there."

"Oh, don't worry Kaoru. We don't have to be out there to entertain our guest!" Hikaru leaned close, putting his mouth inches from Kaorus ear and he whispered. "Just play along..." Hikaru then pulled back and he took his hand from his brothers shoulder and he grabbed his chin softly, making Kaoru face him. "Oh Kaoru...you left too fast this morning. I didn't have the chance to give you your good morning..."

Kaoru blinked looking to Hikaru, then his eyes fell half closed and he looked into his eyes sadly. "I'm sorry, tomorrow I promise I won't leave. I promise you can give me my good morning then..."

Hearing the two talk, the girls squealed and bundled up closer to get more of a view of the boys and to hear even more of the forbidden love.

Hikaru shook his head and he closed his eyes, putting both his hands on Kaorus face softly. "Please...don't let me wait that long. All night I waited for morning...please..PLEASE, don't have me wait anymore..."

Kaoru looked over his brother, then he slipped his arms around behind Hikarus neck and he pulled him closer. Putting their faces inches apart...the girls squealed even more, just WAITING for the impact. "I'm so sorry...please, Hikaru. You can give me my good morning now..."

A smirk came to Hikarus face and he leaned in close to his brother, looking closely you could almost see their lips touching and just as the girls where about to explode from so much brotherly love, the door was kicked shut on them and they all nearly screamed, as they began clawing the door like wild animals. "Girls please...be quiet and listen. You may not be able to see whats to happen next...but I promise. You'll hear it all." The girls instantly shut up and glued their ears to the door and Hikaru chuckled softly, then he pulled back some from Kaoru smirking.

"What's going on Hikaru...where suppose to be entertaining our guest..."

"Oh but Kaoru...I plan to entertain our guest. Just play along remember?" With that, he stepped back and began to run his hands down Kaorus chest, pulling gently on his tie and rubbing the buttons of the uniform as he went. "Kaoru...I'd like to give you your good morning now..."

Kaoru was speechless, as he blushed softly, Hikaru would always touch him in such ways in front of the girls, and that wouldn't brother him one bit. But for some reason, being alone now, behind closed doors...he couldn't control himself. "Hikaru..."

Hearing his name, Hikaru smirked softly and he returned his hands to Kaorus tie and he slowly began pulling on it. "Yes Kaoru...what is it?"

Kaoru watched his brother quietly, then he blushed and he closed his eyes and turned his head away. "Oh Hikaru..."

--

Outside the door, hearts where fluttering everywhere above the girls head and in their eyes, and some where laying on the ground...ears still to the door though and behind them, the other guest and host members where beginning to stop their things and watch in curiosity.

--

Hikaru kept a hold of the tie and he put himself closer to Kaoru, and doing so, he rubbed his knee softly up against his member, bringing out more blush and a short breath. "Kaoru...I know how you are. You want this good morning as much as I do...So, please?" Kaoru opened his eyes half way and he looked up to Hikaru, and having his arms still around him he pulled Hikaru closer to his face once more and doing so he rubbed himself against his leg, and moaned softly.

--

_Hmm, in my openoffice. This chapter seemed much longer. But it's the same all the way. Anyway, I was going to keep writing but then I decided to stop and see how I'm doing so far. Do not fear, after good reviews I shall continue!! _

_Kaoru: We will return fans, do not fear._

_Hikaru: She's going to continue one way or another._

_Hikaru/Kaoru: Please Review!!_

_THANK YOU!!_


	2. Forbidden Love

_Hikaru And Kaoru: We're Back!!!!_

_First off, I'd like to say....THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I'm so happy!!! Now anywho._

_I apologize for how long this stupid chapter took, but I could NOT decide how this would go!!!_

_Finally though I came up with what I've got now, and hopefully it's good_

_So, Please ENJOY!!!_

--------------

Ouran High School Host Club

Lets Go A Little Further

Forbidden Love

Outside the room, the girls continued to listen. Ears glued to the door, some of the girls had fainted just from the beginning moans. Others where pinned to the door, nails dug in deep, keeping them there, making it hard even to pry them off.

Watching behind them, the other host quest blinked in confusion and Tamaki looked over to Kyouya quietly blinking, both in silence, yet still talking.

---

Hearing the moan, Hikaru smiled softly and he took Kaorus face into his hands softly and he looked down to him lovingly. "Oh Kaoru, do that again..."

With his eyes still closed, Kaoru placed his hands on Hikarus arms and gripping them softly he rubbed up against his leg and moaned once again. "Hikaru..." Keeping a hold of his arms, he moved forward some once more, but Hikaru took a step back.

"Wait Kaoru...stop for a minute."

"But Hikaru I thought..."

Hikaru put his finger over his lips and he smiled softly. "Yes, but wait...lets do this else where. I don't want to hurt you." Looking around, Hikaru smirked seeing a broom closet and he quickly took Kaoru by the wrist and he dragged him to it and he threw the door open and pushed him in and closed the door behind him. "Much better."

----

Tamaki crossed his arms and he rest his chin on his fingers thinking as he watched the girls, dig deeper into the door. His hand then dropped and he looked to Kyouya. "I have a feeling we should open that door before someone gets hurt, don't you agree?"

Kyouya smirked softly and he pushed up on his glasses. "Yes, I do agree, but I don't think will be able to get through right away. Lets just wait a few seconds..." Quietly he began writing more. "..and see how it goes from there."

Tamaki could only blink.

---

Kaoru blinked, then Hikaru stepped up to him and shoved him softly to the floor and he climbed on top of him and smirked. "Now...moan for me."

Kaoru blinked once more, then he blushed and he looked to the side. "Why in here Hikaru? And...why so?..."

Before he could finish, Hikaru slowly started to unbutton his shirt and he kissed him softly on the neck, causing him to shiver. "Kaoru don't argue with me." He deepened the kiss more on his neck as he wrapped his hand around it softly and Kaoru shivered even more, taking a short breath. "Just do as I say...Besides.." Hikaru smirked softly and he licked Kaorus neck slowly, moving down to his chest. "In here there's more room to do stuff." With that he sat up and sat softly on his brother and he smirked evilly.

Kaorus face instantly went cherry red and he quickly sat up but was quickly pushed down to the ground as Hikaru pressed his body against his, kissing him again on the neck. "What about the guest...we have to entertain them remember, and we can't do that in..." His sentence was cut short as Hikaru bit down hard on his collar bone, causing him to scream out.

---

All the girls instantly screamed, nearly knocking Tamaki over. Who was now hiding behind Kyouya.

"What did they do that for!?"

"Did you not hear Kaorus scream? If you pay attention, the girls usually enjoy Hikarus ways towards Kaoru. Whither they are forceful or not. In this case, they where forceful."

Tamaki blinked and he peeks over Kyouyas shoulder at the book, but that was quickly slammed shut. "You'll understand soon enough."

---

"Hikaru...Th...That hurt. I think I'm bleeding!" Hikaru could only laugh as Kaoru held his collar bone tightly, his shirt hanging off his shoulders now. He then leaned down and he took Kaorus face into his hands. "Let me apologize..." With that, he kissed him softly on the lips then he pulled away, leaving there faces inches apart. "I promised I wouldn't hurt you...and I intend to keep that promise."

"Oh Hikaru..."

Hikaru slowly ran his hand down Kaorus chest and he grabbed the hem of his jeans softly and he rubbed his thumb over the button slowly and he looked Kaoru in the eyes. "Let me make the pain go away..."

Kaoru blinked then he smiled softly and he closed his eyes. "Hikaru..." Without a word, Hikaru pulled Kaoru into a kiss and as he did he slowly unbuttoned his pants then pushed them down, along with his boxers. Never taking his lips from his brothers.

After a few moments, Kaorus pants where discarded aside and his shirt was now under him. Pulling away, Hikaru smirked softly and Kaoru looked up to him taking breaths. "Hikaru, I don't know if I could do this...What if someone walks in?"

Hikaru chuckled softly and he sat up unbuttoning his jacket and undershirt. "Don't worry, I've locked the main door remember. Besides...everyone is busy in the other room. Kaoru, all I want you to worry about..." Throwing his shirt, he rubbed up hard against Kaoru bringing out a sudden moan and he smirked. "..Is how long it will take for me to get you to moan loud." Hikaru then unbuttoned his pants and he slid out of them and his boxers both at once, bringing out another blush from Kaoru. He then leaned down and kissed Kaoru softly on the lips, doing that he slowly pushed Kaorus boxers off and he couldn't help but smirk seeing yet another blush.

Finishing, he kissed him deeply on the lips and as he did he positioned himself between Kaorus legs and he roughly yet slowly pushed himself into him, causing Kaoru to suddenly arch his back and cry out softly, pulling away. "Hikaru!" Quickly Hikaru put his hand on Kaorus head and he pet in softly. "It's alright...this will only hurt for a second. If you need to, just grip something." He leaned down and smirked whispering into his ear. "I'll take your pain away, don't worry." With that, he slowly began to move in and out of his brother. Instantly he felt a tight grip on both his arms, but he heard a soft painful, pleasurable moan escape his brothers mouth along with quick breaths.

With each thrust, Kaorus breath quickened and as Hikaru went faster, his nails dug deeper. Which began to leave marks, but Hikaru could only smile as his brother began to moan louder and louder with each deep and fast thrust. "Tell me what you want...Kaoru...."

A soft whisper could only be heard.. "Har..der.."

Hikaru smirked and he leaned down, thrusting harder. "What was that brother...I didn't hear you."

Grunting, Kaoru dug his nails deeper into Hikarus arms and he arched his back, leaning his head back, gasping. "Please...H..Harder."

Hearing this, Hikaru smirked and he thrust in harder, causing Kaoru to dig his nails deeper and moan louder. "Harder...Please!" With each plea, Hikaru moved faster and harder and the more he went, and slowly, Hikaru reached down and taking a hold of his brothers member he gripped it and began to rub it, going along with each of his own thrusts bringing out louder moans. As time went on, Hikaru went faster and faster. His and Kaorus moans became equal, along with there movements and breaths and as the time came, both moaned loudly ...both crying out each others names.

Slowly pulling out, Hikaru dropped beside Kaoru and he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close and he smirked softly, listening to his brothers soft breathing and whimpering. "Kaoru..."

"Yes...eh, Hikaru?.."

"I Love You..."

"I...Love You Too...Hi..Hikaru..."

Hearing his poor brother struggle, he took him into a tighter hug and he just laughed.

---

As Haruhi, Mori, and Hunny looked over all the motionless bodies of the girls now laying on the floor. Kyouya and Tamaki made there way into the stairway, after unlocking the door and walking over to the broom closet, Tamaki leaned close to the door.

"I really suggest you knock before entering."

Tamaki blinked looking back to him and he was again writing in his book. Turning back to the door, Tamaki knocked softly. "Uh...Hikaru, Kaoru?"

Silence filled the room and as Tamaki reached for the door, it slowly opened and Hikaru peeked out quietly. "Yes My Lord?"

Tamaki blinked then he chuckled nervously. "There you are....people have been wondering about you. Is Kaoru in there with you?"

Seeing how nervous and curious Tamaki was, Hikaru smirked evilly. "Oh yes he's in here, but he won't be able to come out for awhile. He's...well, in alot of pain at the moment. You should probably come back later!!" With that he slammed the door, and Tamaki gasped.

"Well, that went better then I expected..." Tamaki quickly turned and gasped once more. "I didn't expect the girls to hear from the other room but..." Kyouya adjusted his glasses then wrote something down in his book, then he closed it and smirked softly. "..We had the most request for Hikaru and Kaoru today then we ever had before." And with that he walked away, and Tamaki blinked once again then he quickly gasped and cried out.

"Mama, what just happened!?"

-------------

_Well, There you have it. My First Ouran High School Host Club story. With my fav characters Hikaru and Kaoru!! Now that I read through this again, I actually like how this turned out. And I just HAD to add Tamaki and Kyouya in all this, especially the part where Tamaki cried out in the end. I just had to, but anyway..._

_To Tell you the truth, I couldn't decide who would be the one begging, but seeing as Kaorus the youngest and most sensetive...._

_Kaoru turns away sadly: Hikaru didn't have to be so mean..._

_Hikaru blinks: But Kaoru, you wanted that. You said so yourself!_

_Kaoru shakes his head, tears coming to his eyes: That wasn't me, that was Codee!!_

_Hikaru grabs Kaoru and holds him close: Tell the truth, you'd want it if she hadn't made you..._

_Kaoru blinks then he closes his eyes and turns his head away, blushing: Oh Hikaru..._

_*Quickly steps infront of the two* Well, I guess thats it for this story I really hope you enjoyed it and again I thank you all for the reviews. Enjoy and have a nice day!!!_

_DON'T MAKE ME GET THE HOSE!!!_

_Hikaru and Kaoru Laugh._


End file.
